TLOS-A New Hero Rises-Book One
by theheartlesssoul010
Summary: Two parallel universes. One with magic, the other without. But what happens when a top-secret science experiment goes wrong, and the two start to come together? Rated M for language, violence and adult content. (this story also contains a fair bit of hurt/comfort). R&R please! Cynder x OC pairing, don't like don't read.
1. Setting the scene

**The year is 2047. **

Despite all efforts to decrease greenhouse gas emissions, and even after several emergency meetings, the Antarctic ice sheet began an inevitable melting cycle.

Every summer more ice melts than can be replaced in the following winter.

Global sea levels have already risen 9 metres on average, flooding many low-lying countries and creating an excess of half a billion refugees.

Earth's population is currently 10.5 billion. And growing.

And yet in many places most people got on with their lives. Governments built extensive flood defences, and people were reassured that they were safe in the big cities.

**London. May 23****rd****, 2047**

Rain. Eowynn was sick to death of it. He had had his fair share of it living in Northern Ireland for thirteen years, and it just seemed to have followed him when his family moved to London three years ago. "We'll be safe there" his dad had said. "They have new, fifteen metre high flood barriers for 12 miles along either side of the Thames". Yet half the time it was the water that came down from above that caused the problem.

By the time he reached school, his uniform was drenched from head to toe. At least he didn't seem to be the only one leaving little puddles behind him as he walked to class. "I almost wish I lived further from school, so I could get the bus and avoid this" Eowynn thought as he trudged along to class. "P.E. first, great" he said to himself. "Crap, I forgot my gear. Mr Collins is going to kill me. What a dickhead".

But before he could get to class, he was interrupted. "Hey, shortass!" Eowynn heard. As he turned to give the finger, he was shoved roughly onto the ground by a big, beefy pair of hands.

"Fuck off, Michael!" Eowynn spat, as he tried to get up again, only to be met with a punch to the stomach. As Eowynn collapsed and struggled to breathe, Michael and his goons sprinted away, chuckling to themselves. Puzzled, Eowynn looked behind him, only to be met with the snarling face of Mrs Carr, the old, shrivelled Head of Year. Mrs Carr was renowned for not taking any nonsense, and all of the other students lived in fear of her.

"Just what do you think you are doing, lounging around on the floor?" she questioned in her harsh, nasal voice.

"Miss, did you honestly not see what happened?" Eoghan asked, amazed.

"Less of the cheek from you, you little brat!" she retorted incredulously. "Get up off the floor and get to class, before I give you detention""

At this point, most kids would have turned and skulked away, tails between their legs. But Eowynn had been having a really bad day so far, and was just about fed up with this school, its bullies and its teachers. "Fuck off, you old bitch!" he shouted defiantly at Mrs Carr.

"I…you…principal's office…now…before…" Mrs Carr stammered, as she took several steps backward out of sheer shock. Then she seemed to regain her composure, and her expression changed to one of red-hot fury.

"Well, Eowynn, you're really fucked now" he thought to himself.

Two hours later

"You, young man, are a disgrace to the school, your parents and to yourself. From now on,…" Eowynn tuned out at that point. That was all he had really been told all his life.

"You're not good enough"

"You are a disgrace"

"I'm ashamed to call you my son."

Well, he had had enough. Eowynn figured that his school career was already down the drain, so what did he have to lose? He stood up, interrupting the principal in the middle of her speech. He looked her in the eyes, and without a word tipped over her desk, left the office and slammed the door.

He heard a distant cry from the principal's office. "YOU'RE EXPELLED!" screeched Principal Irvine, but Eowynn was already lost in a world of hate, fury and dark fantasies as he daydreamed about all the people he hated, and would love to kill if he had the chance.

**So, what do you guys think? I know, I know, it doesn't look like a TLOS story and that first chapter was pitifully short. I just wanted to introduce you guys to my main character, Eowynn. And he has a dark side! But growing up in a world of doom and gloom, you can kinda forgive him for some of his, well, scary thoughts.**

**Chapter two coming soon!**

**-theheartlesssoul010**


	2. Anger

**London. May 23****rd****, 2047. 10:34 am Local Time**

As Eowynn trudged home through the rain, he thought that maybe he should come up with some kind of story to explain to his parents why he was expelled from school. Then he realised they would see through his lie, and decided that he didn't really care much. "Suppose there's no real future for me in this shithole of a place anyway" he mused to himself. He pulled his hood up over his head to shelter from the downpour, stuck his earphones in and selected his favourite playlist, his favourite rock songs, to psyche himself up for the big confrontation with his parents.

The next time Eowynn's dad laid a finger on him, he would show him who's really boss. Years of bullying by his peers and by his dad himself had toughened Eowynn up. He reckoned that if it came to a fight, he could beat his dad who was roughly the same height and build as him.

Looking up, he caught sight of the ugly, grey, concrete tower block that was his home. After several more minutes of walking, he reached the main entrance. He didn't even look over at the receptionist sat behind her desk, instead dragging himself over to the main stairs. "Why does our apartment have to be on the fourteenth floor?" Eowynn moaned to himself, for what felt like the millionth time ever. Already tired from the walk home, he proceeded to haul himself slowly and painfully up the many flights of stairs that led to their floor.

**10:51 am**

"326, 327…328". Eowynn stopped in front of the apartment door. "Well, I guess it's time to face the music" he said, his voice shaky. He raised one trembling fist, all courage gone now, and rapped on the door.

"Who is it?" came his mum's reply.

"Me…" answered Eowynn.

The door creaked open, and his mum's confused face appeared in the doorway. "Eowynn?" she said. "Why are you home from school so early? And where is your schoolbag?"

Eowynn took a step into the room, and closing the door behind him he said, just loud enough so his dad in the next room could hear "Mum…I've, uh...been expelled from school"

His mum just gaped at him with an open mouth, while a cry came from the kitchen.

"WHAT?" his dad screamed, before slamming the kitchen door open and coming to face his son. Suddenly, upon seeing the face he so loathed, Eowynn felt his confidence return. Allowing the traces of a smirk to appear on his own features, he turned his body to face his father.

"Yeah. You heard me. Expelled." he stated simply.

His dad was quite taken aback. "You…you are HAPPY ABOUT THIS?" he asked rhetorically. "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he yelled, before reaching out and shoving Eowynn roughly onto the tiled floor.

Eowynn felt his head hit the floor with a sickening crack. Moving his hand to the back of his skull, he felt warm blood trickle between his fingers.

He didn't know if it was the head injury, or the fact that his whole life up to this point had been worthless and crap, or maybe both, but at this moment Eowynn felt his mind snap. He lost all sense of logical reasoning and self control, and got up slowly to face his dad, murder in his eyes. Before his dad could even open his mouth to shout again, Eowynn threw a right hook worthy of a champion boxer, and noted with satisfaction the crunch of his dad's nose breaking.

His dad, stunned, blood streaming freely down his face, looked Eowynn in the eye and saw for the first time the monster he had created. Before he could defend himself, he received another punch to the face, followed by a dig to the ribs. Eowynn, fuelled by hatred and vengeance, continued to slam punches into his dad, receiving very little in return. With a final cry of fury, he grabbed his dad in a headlock and slammed his head into the dividing wall between their kitchen and living room. His dad's head actually went part of the way into the wall, and Eowynn dropped the now limp body onto the floor. He was either unconscious or dead. Eowynn didn't care.

His mother regarded him with an expression of horror as she sat cowering in the corner. Eowynn only looked at her with a blank expression, then without a word retrieved a lethal-looking meat knife from the kitchen, and left the apartment with a slam of the door.

**Nevada desert. 3:07am Local Time**

"Charged to seventy-seven percent, Cliff. About two minutes to go" replied the operator.

"Good" answered Cliff. "I sure hope this works, Brian. Imagine what we could do with this much clean energy"

"We sure need it. One minute thirty seconds to go" said Brian. "What with fossil fuels becoming as rare and costly as diamonds, this would save billions of dollars and provide a sustainable, non polluting energy source"

Cliff only smiled at his colleague. Of course the true source of the energy could never be disclosed to the public; the machine they were standing in front of was four miles underground in a top secret research facility, and had the power to split the walls of the universe. It was his own research paper that proved, in theory, that the universe was surrounded by some mysterious matter that had been dubbed 'Flux'. If his theory was correct, and the Flux contained huge amounts of energy, then if one was to 'tap into' the Flux you would have an unlimited supply of energy to use.

"Thirty seconds!" shouted Brian, over the increasing hum of the machine, which looked like, and technically was, two gigantic and powerful-looking lasers facing each other. In fact, these were the devices that would collect the energy from the Flux, most likely in the form of high-energy plasma. The machine that opened the actual 'doorway' into the Flux could open it anywhere. Cliff snapped out of his deep thought and concentrated on what was happening behind the reinforced Perspex window.

"Ten seconds!" cried Brian, as the machine began a high-pitched whine.

"Oh, NO!" shouted Cliff. "I FORGOT TO ENTER THE CO-ORDINATES!" he screamed, as he sprinted over to a holo-console to enter the correct co-ordinates for the doorway, between the two collectors. How did mess up that badly? Without co-ordinates entered, the machine would choose a random location for a doorway, and that was not a good thing.

"Opening gap into the Flux!" Brian said, fear now evident in his voice.

It was too late. The console told Cliff that the doorway had been opened, and it wasn't in front of him. Cliff ran a quick scan on the holo-console to pinpoint the energy signature of the doorway, and just managed to locate it before the machine shut off.

"It opened in London, in England" Cliff said, his voice barely above a whisper. The doorway opening outside of the facility was bad enough, as it could compromise their task, but opening in a densely populated area could have consequences far worse.

**London. 11:05 am Local Time.**

The policeman hadn't spotted Eowynn yet. As Eowynn spied the pulse rifle that hung loosely on its strap from the policeman's shoulder, a terrible idea formed in his broken mind. He slid the knife out of his pocket and held it behind his leg, before approaching the cop.

The policeman heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Eowynn appearing to walk absent-mindedly down the alleyway he was leaning in the entrance of. Eowynn noticed he was quite young, probably only in his twenties, which meant he was also quite inexperienced. "Perfect", Eowynn thought.

As the policeman went to smile a greeting, Eowynn quickly drew the knife. The policeman saw it, and his eyes widened. He fumbled for the safety on his pulse rifle, but Eowynn was faster. He swung the knife, but just before it made contact, a blinding white light obscured his vision. The last thing Eowynn remembered was a high pitched whine, before he blacked out.

**Chapter Two! Still not very long, I know, but at least it's an improvement. Also, please don't worry, there will be dragons in the next chapter, I promise! I am also deliberately not explaining some things fully (pulse rifle, the Flux, parallel universes etc), but again don't worry as all will become clear in the end. **

**On a side note, I had originally been planning to upload at least a chapter per week, but with important exams looming that will not be possible all the time. By mid-June they should all be done, though, so expect pretty regular updates afterwards. I would love to say I will take requests and ideas, but unfortunately I already know where I am going with this story. I am also making this story a 'Book One', as I know there is a lot more I want to do with this. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. R&R please (seriously, anyone who is reading this, just give 5 minutes of your time to review this chapter! it really helps me keep motivated!)**

**-theheartlesssoul010**


	3. Arrival

**Forest, 3 miles outside Warfang. Mid-afternoon.**

The breeze whispered and rustled through the tree branches, and stirred the water of the glassy pool. One lone leaf broke free of a branch, and drifted over to land on the surface of the pond, creating small ripples that emanated throughout the water. The black form of a young dragon lay prone beside the lake, under the shade of an oak tree. It was possible to distinguish by the shape of the dragon's body that it was in fact female. At a glance, she appeared to be asleep, but you could tell by the way her body shuddered every few seconds that she was simply lying there, sobbing.

Cynder ran and reran the conversation over in her mind, and every time brought a fresh wave of tears. Ever since she had been freed from Malefor's control by her love, Spyro, he was the only one who truly accepted her as a normal person. But now, even he seemed to reject her.

The day had started off well enough. She had woken up for the seventh day since she and Spyro found themselves in this very forest, after defeating the Dark Master together. She had decided to make a move. She hadn't spoken to Spyro ever since that fateful day, and had the distinct impression he was avoiding her. So Cynder had made her way to his new residence that the Warfang City Council had presented him with for his 'services'. Of course, almost no-one acknowledged her contribution, and she was stuck with an en-suite room in the new Dragon Temple.

She had knocked, and the reply came a few seconds later. "Urrgh…coming…" When Spyro opened the door, it was clear he had just woken up. His eyes widened a little when he saw who it was. "Oh…Cynder. I, uh…wasn't expecting you"

She had replied calmly, but inside her heart was racing. "Spyro, I need to talk to you about something." She could tell by the way his expression changed that he knew what she wanted to say. "You know in those final moments, as you prepared to bring the world back together?" Spyro nodded in response. "I…said something to you, back then, but I don't know if you heard it" Cynder said, her voice shaky.

Spyro sighed, and said. "Cynder, I heard what you said. You…you told me that you…loved me." He hesitated. "The thing is, Cynder…" he began. "I…I do love you, as well, but…" he trailed off.

Cynder was confused. "What do you mean, but?" she questioned.

"I mean I do love you, but not in the way you want" Spyro replied sadly. Cynder took a step back from Spyro in shock. "Cynder, you're like a sister to me. After Ignitus…after we lost him, you were the only family I had left. That's why, when Malefor took control of you again, I told you you'd left me nothing left to fight for. I love you like I love my brother, Sparx. Like a sibling"

But Cynder wasn't listening any more. She began to back away from Spyro in disbelief. "No…I don't…" she mouthed, but no sound came out.

Spyro tried to stop her. "Cynder, wait!" he shouted, but she had already turned her back on him and was running down the street, tears streaming freely down her face, not even knowing where she was going. Spyro went to give chase, but a voice stopped him.

"Spyro, you need to let her go" Terrador's kindly voice spoke. "She probably needs to have some time to herself to think about what this means for her" he advised. "Trust me. I have experience with this kind of thing" Terrador chuckled.

Spyro nodded his head in acknowledgement. He was sorry to have upset Cynder like that, but it was the truth. He liked her, but just not that way. He still wasn't really ready for that kind of thing yet. Granted, he had the body of an adolescent dragon, but his mind was that of a younger dragon. That was the result of being trapped in the crystal for three years, he reasoned. It could take some time for his mind to catch up with his body, he thought, as he watched Cynder flee.

After running off, Cynder had spread her wings, and with one flap of them lifted off into the sky and flew towards the forest. She had spotted this pool and the clearing, and circled before landing in a heap below the oak tree. She found herself still in the same position several hours later.

As Cynder lay by the pool, still quietly crying, she felt the wind pick up again. At first she took no notice, but soon it began howling through the trees at great speeds. She looked up, surprised, and saw branches being stripped off trees, the wind was so strong. Suddenly, there was a searing bright purple flash, and her already tear-blinded eyes ceased to function for a minute.

Dazed and afraid, Cynder got up and stumbled around for a bit before her vision returned to her. What she saw next shocked her beyond belief. In a shallow, smoking crater in the ground lay the unconscious form of a dragon. She noticed that the crater was only the bottom of a small sphere that had been cut straight out of the forest, slicing through several trees and other plants, and centred perfectly on this dragon.

She noticed his scales, whilst at first appearing to be black, were actually a dark shade of navy blue, and his underbelly was a turquoise colour. He had two white horns that curved smoothly back from just above his forehead. As Cynder stared in disbelief, she pondered what to do next. Should she leave him here and go for help, or should she try to carry him back to the temple? He looked too heavy to carry, and besides, it didn't seem like he was going anywhere at the minute.

She decided to go with the former, and took off to fly back to the temple in Warfang. Who was this dragon, she wondered, and how did he just appear like that? She had never seen that kind of magic before.

**Dragon Temple, Warfang. Evening.**

"Urrghhh…Where am I?" Eowynn wondered. All he could see was white, everywhere. He turned his head, and something caught his attention. He saw what appeared to be five different coloured blobs. From left to right they were purple, yellow, blue, green and black. He squinted, and they began to come into greater focus. "What the…?" thought Eowynn, as he began to make out what could only be…faces?

Eowynn blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. Then his surroundings came into perfect focus. "AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed, and tried to jump out of the bed he was in. Instead he fell off the edge, crashing into a table beside it and falling hard onto the floor. The creatures advanced towards him. "M...m…monsters!" Eowynn cried, and tried to crawl away.

The green creature chuckled, a deep, throaty noise that freaked Eowynn out even more. "Monsters?" it asked in a deep, male voice, chucking more as it did so. "We are not monsters, young one, we are dragons!" he replied.

"D…d…d…dragons?" Eowynn asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, dragons!" the blue and white one replied. "Same as you!" Only then did Eowynn look down at his own body, and then he screamed again. His hands and feet had disappeared, and in their place were four paws at the end of thick, muscular legs. His chest, now his underbelly, was a turquoise colour, compared to the rest of his body that he could see, which was covered in navy-coloured scales. He was shocked to find a long tail, at the end of which was a single, lethal looking silver spike. Eowynn was even more surprised when he craned his head around to notice a pair of leathery wings on his back, which he found he couldn't really move. At first, he though he must be dreaming, but everything felt way too real for that. Trying to accept the reality of the situation, he couldn't help but stare at the other dragons in the room. He spoke.

"Who…who ARE YOU?" he asked, his voice shaky. "Where am I? Dragons aren't real! What the fuck is going on?" Eowynn questioned fearfully. He noticed all the dragon's eyes widen when he said this.

The bluish-whitish dragon was the first to snap out of it. "I suppose you really don't know who we are, or you'd be treating us with a little more respect! Although I find it hard to believe that anyone has never heard of me!" he said, rather snobbily.

The large green dragon gave the one who spoke a look that said 'shut up', then began to speak kindly to Eowynn. "What my colleague means to say, is that we'd rather you didn't swear around us, if you can. As for your questions, I can answer only two of them fully. Myself, and the other two adult dragons with me are the Guardians. I am Terrador, Guardian of Earth. The one who spoke to you previously is Cyril, Guardian of Ice. Volteer, Guardian of Electricity, is the one who, surprisingly, hasn't spoken yet"

As if to spite him, Volteer suddenly let out a burst of conversation. "HelloasyoualreadyknowIamVolteerwhointhedragonreal msareyou?" he asked, at such a speed that Eowynn couldn't make out a word of it. Terrador noticed the look on Eowynn's face, and gave Volteer the same look he had given Cyril only minutes earlier. He continued.

"We are leaders and mentors, and we are each very skilled in our specific elements. As for the two younger dragons, this is Spyro" he said, as he motioned to the purple dragon, who gave Eowynn a friendly smile. Terrador continued, "Spyro is very special, he is the legendary purple dragon who has control over the four main elements, and can wield several other powers. He and Cynder here," Terrador said motioning to the black dragon that looked female, "have recently returned from, well, saving the world I suppose" he said with a smile.

Eowynn now had some answers, but he didn't understand the bit about elements. "What do you mean, Elements? Is it some kind of, I dunno, magic or something?" he asked jokingly. But he was surprised by the reply.

"Yes, that is exactly it. There are four main elements; Fire, Earth, Ice and Electricity. Before you can ask, yes, we did have a Fire Guardian." He said that last bit with a hint of sadness. "His name was Ignitus, and he was our leader. But he sacrificed himself to assist Spyro and Cynder in their quest, and he shall forever be remembered." At this point, all five other dragons in the room bowed their heads for a moment, except Eowynn, who was still in a state of confusion.

Spyro realised Eowynn was still lying in a collapsed heap on the floor. He spoke for the first time. "Hey, you can get up now, you know" he said, chuckling a little. Eowynn tried to do so, but he tried to stand on two legs again, and fell over. Spyro went to help him, and used his tail to support Eowynn until he stood, albeit unsteady, on four legs.

"There you go. Now, what was your name again?" asked the Spyro.

Eowynn realised he had not told them his name yet. "Eowynn, and thanks. I'm just really unused to standing on four legs, that's all."

All the dragons frowned at this. Eowynn decided he better explain everything.

"I come from a planet called Earth" he began. "I am…was…a human, a member of the dominant species of our planet. We stand on two legs, we have hands and opposable thumbs, flat feet, and no wings, tails or horns. We are bare skinned, and wear many types of clothing. We descended from monkeys and apes-" he began to say, but was cut off by a sharp tail blade at his throat. He froze, afraid to even swallow. Looking up, he saw Cynder was the one wielding the blade, and she had a look of hatred on her face. The other dragons wore a similar, but slightly less harsh expression.

"Apes!" she hissed. "You work for the apes?" she demanded.

"No, no, no, I don't know what you're talking about, apes are just stupid dumb animals that are only smart enough to use rocks to smash their food! What's your problem with apes, anyway?" he asked. Cynder lowered her tail blade, and her expression softened a little.

"I don't know what they are like where you're from, but here apes are vicious, bloodthirsty killers who, until recently, took part in a war against the dragons and our allies" she said, sadness creeping into her eyes.

"Really?" Eowynn asked. "On Earth, humans are the only species of intelligent life. The dragons seemed astounded at this. "I, personally, come from a country called Northern Ireland, but I was living in another country called England before I came here" This raised another question in his mind. "How _did_ I get here?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping you could tell us that" replied Terrador. "It seems like, from what you have told us, you come from another planet entirely, and we have no idea how you might have come here" he finished

Eowynn ran through everything that happened before he woke up here. He remembered coming home early, the fight with his dad (for some reason he felt guilty about this), running off, and attacking the policeman. Then he remembered. "The last thing I saw was a bright flash, then I arrived here" he said, of course not telling them about his unprovoked attack.

Terrador nodded thoughtfully. "That must be it then. This flash somehow transported you here. Cynder found you in the forest a few hours ago, and rushed to tell us what happened. We brought you back to the Temple, and you are currently in the infirmary."

Eowynn frowned. "Temple?" he asked. "Where am I, anyway?"

Terrador only smiled. "All in good time, and now you can walk, follow me please. We all need answers, and I think I know a way to get some." At this, Terrador turned and lead all the dragons out of the room. Eowynn, still unsteady on his feet, tried to follow but stumbled and fell.

As they left the room, Spyro was going to pull Cynder to one side to make her talk to him, but as soon as she saw Eowynn fall she hurried back to help him, even though he was already on his feet. Spyro knew she was avoiding talking to him.

Meanwhile, Eowynn was getting the hang of walking now, thanks to Cynder. "Ok, left front, right back, right front, left back. You got that?" she asked him with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think so" replied Eowynn. He increased his pace and they quickly caught up with the other dragons. Time to get some answers. But something was bugging him. Yes, the last thing he remembered was the white flash as he was attacking that policeman, but he felt like there was something else. Something obvious that he should have remembered. "My mind was in a state of confusion" he reassured himself. "Yes, I really beat up my dad, and I attacked that policeman, but it wasn't my fault. It was probably just when I bumped my head, that's all" he thought, as he followed the other dragons. But even when he thought this, he felt his anger return to him, then a load of guilt. He wondered why he felt so guilty, though. He didn't even touch that policeman.

Did he?

**WHOAH‼! MONSTER CHAPTER‼! Well, by my standards, anyway. Hope it makes up for the long delay, but like I said, I really don't have a lot of free time at the minute to write. As promised, three chapters into my story about dragons we finally have some dragons. I refrained from writing lengthy descriptions of the Spyro characters, as you (hopefully!) already know what they look like (if you don't or you forget, just look it up on Google!). Besides, I think it would have interrupted the flow of the story.**

**Anyway, FOR GOD'S SAKE REVIEW THE STORY IF YOU READ IT! I mean, come on! 146 views and two reviews doesn't really match up. Devoting the five minutes or less it takes to write a review, even a one line one, really helps me know if you like the story or not. It also makes me more motivated to keep up regular updates. And if you want to talk about anything or ask me any questions, just PM me! I will always answer you :) **

**-theheartlesssoul010**


	4. Revelations

**Well, after a long delay, I present chapter four! I've been extremely busy for a few months, but that's no excuse. I made and broke at least three deadlines for this chapter, which is inexcusable. Hopefully it won't happen again. On with the story.**

**Dragon Temple, Warfang. Evening**

The six dragons stepped into a circular room with a domed ceiling, with pillars at regular intervals along the curved walls. On each pillar there was a torch mounted on a metal bracket, and the light they created cast flickering shadows across the floor. The thing that really caught Eowynn's attention, however, was the small round pool in the centre of the room. It was filled with a strange, glowing green liquid, the likes of which he had never seen before.

"This is the pool of visions" Terrador began. "It was recently reconstructed here after the original was destroyed during the war, along with the rest of the previous Dragon Temple" the earth Guardian explained. "We can use it to see the thoughts and memories of others, and I believe it may provide us with some of the answers we seek"

Eowynn nodded his head, pretending he had some idea of what was going on. "How exactly does it work?" he asked.

"You simply think about what you want to show, and the pool will display what you are thinking" Terrador replied.

"Ok…so you are going to use it to show me about you guys, the dragons and whatnot, and I can show you about Earth and humans et cetera. Right?"

Cyril was the one who replied this time. "Yes, that is exactly it" he said, impressed by Eowynn's quick reasoning, but not allowing any of it to show. "Now, let us begin." At this, all the dragons gathered around the pool, and the Guardians began to show him a brief history of their world, especially the recent war with another purple dragon called Malefor and his armies. Every so often, they asked Spyro or Cynder to contribute by sharing some of their memories, such as how they eventually defeated Malefor and how Spyro brought the world back together.

All of this impressed Eowynn greatly, but left him wondering whether some of the wilder stories were actually true or not. He guessed he would just have to run with it for the time being.

After the Guardians had shown all they wanted to show, Terrador (who Eowynn assumed was their leader) asked him to show them about this 'Earth'. At this point Eowynn's memory was still a bit fuzzy, but he tried his best to give them a good idea about his world. He concentrated on a memory of a recent television program he watched, which had contained an image of the planet in question. Sure enough, it appeared clearly in the pool, although it was slightly green-tinted due to the liquid.

"So", he began rather nervously. "Earth. Home to over ten billion people. Humans, I should say" Eowynn continued, then concentrated on another memory. Once again, the memory, this time of a crowd of people going about their business one weekday morning as he had seen on the way to school, appeared in the pool. Immediately, the other dragons leaned eagerly over the pool to get a look at these 'Humans'.

"Why, these are absolutely the strangest creatures I have ever seen!" piped Volteer. "Almost completely hairless, with the most absurd clothing, and-" he tried to say, before he was interrupted by Eowynn clearing his throat loudly. Volteer jumped. "Oh my, um, I am terribly sorry, uh, carry on!" he stammered apologetically.

Eowynn continued, slightly miffed about the interruption. "There are no dragons on Earth" he stated, "and no magic of any kind. Both are just old legends or myths that everybody knows aren't true." The others seemed surprised to hear this.

"What, no magic at all?" Spyro asked, amazed. "Why?"

Eowynn made an attempt to shrug, but it didn't really work, being a dragon and all. He was still getting used to this new body. "I have no idea why. Put it this way," Eowynn said, "why does this your world have magic?"

Spyro smiled. "Ok, you got me there" he said with a small chuckle. Eowynn looked back at the pool, and sighed.

"Earth is dying" he stated, much to the alarm of the others. "We humans are burning so called 'fossil fuels', which not only releases toxic pollutants but also cause the planet to heat up. Ice is melting, sea levels are rising and things are really going downhill for us."

The other dragons were speechless, stunned into silence not just by Eowynn's words, but by some of the images they were seeing. Entire cities being swallowed up by the sea, clouds of noxious vapour pouring out of chimneys a hundred feet high, huge glaciers simply collapsing into the ocean. Clearly, thought Terrador with shock, this planet didn't have very long left.

Yet Eowynn didn't seem at all upset by any of this. He just continued on with his tale. "I live-lived" he corrected himself, "in a city called London. My family moved there several years ago, and-"

Without warning, a searing pain shot through Eowynn's head. He hissed in pain and clutched one paw to his unfamiliar forehead. He felt a tidal wave of memories flood back to him in an instant. Everything was horribly clear to him now. He saw what had really happened in that back alley with the knife and felt bile rise to the back of his throat. Unintentionally, however, he had just shown everything in his mind to all the other dragons.

Eowynn looked on with horror as he saw himself swing the knife at the policeman. Then, the white flash obscured everything for a moment. When it finished, he saw the spent stun grenade fall out of the officer's shaking hand as he clutched at the knife imbedded in his chest. Eowynn then saw himself grab the pulse rifle off the corpse, zip it under his jacket and sprint off. He ran all the way to his school, with his broken mind set on punishing everyone who had caused him pain. It had been about lunchtime, and the rain had eased off enough to allow the students to go outside. Eowynn had sprinted in through the gates and into the middle of a football game. There has been angry shouts, and suddenly Michael, Eowynn's tormentor, strode up to him. Without saying a word, Eowynn had unzipped his jacket revealing the weapon. Michael barely had time to register what was happening before the muzzle of the rifle flashed and he fell down dead with a gaping, sizzling hole in his stomach.

There had been screams. Eowynn stared at the pool, uncomprehending, as he watched himself begin firing randomly at his fleeing schoolmates. He didn't even know how he had been able to operate the gun, but that hardly mattered now. Suddenly, a bright purple flash, even more intense than the stun grenade, had obscured everything. That had been whatever had brought him here.

Slowly, Eowynn looked up from the pool at the faces of the other dragons. They were stunned, uncomprehending, unable to make sense of what they had just seen. He swayed on his feet, and his vision began to swim.

Terrador wasn't sure what to do. Clearly, that had been Eowynn in his human form killing those people. He didn't know whether to have him arrested or to comfort him. Then he noticed something was wrong. Eowynn was staggering towards the wall, where he then proceeded to throw up his stomach contents. "Eowynn, are you alright?" he asked.

But Eowynn didn't hear him. He looked up at Terrador, who seemed to tower threateningly above him. Eowynn began to back out of the room.

"Eowynn!" Terrador repeated as he followed him out into the corridor. But just Eowynn saw Terrador's maw open, revealing his sharp teeth. Eowynn was sure he was going to die now. He opened his mouth to scream.

Spyro, Cynder, Volteer and Cyril were now all out in the corridor. They watched as Eowynn's maw opened and a wave of blue energy burst out from it, slamming into Terrador and sending the Earth guardian flying backwards into the wall. He impacted with a great thud, cracking the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Spyro rushed over to Terrador, whilst Cynder and Volteer ran to the also unconscious Eowynn. Cyril simply stood, bewildered.

"What in the world is going on?" he stammered.

**So there you go. Hope it was worth the wait. Chapter five will hopefully come before the end of August, but no guarantees. **

**-theheartlesssoul010**


End file.
